fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót do drugiego wymiaru; Wymiarowe zamieszanie
Fineasz i Ferb (drugi wymiar) wybierają się w podróż do pierwszego wymiaru. Pierwsze odpowiedniki chcą z nimi do trzeciego wymiaru. Fretka z drugiego wymiaru musi iść za nimi, bo trzeci wymiar to jaskiniowscy, że tam nie otworzą portalu. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru wychodzi z więzienia i zaczyna budować Drugo-Wymiaro-Inator. Pepe z pierwszego i drugiego wymiaru muszą potrzymać swoich nemezis zanim go zbudują, bo się zamienią wymiarami, i możliwe jest, że nie wrócą. Robi się z tego wymiarowe zamieszanie. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Pepe Pan Dziobak (drugi wymiar) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) *Francis Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Heinz Dundersztyc *Stefa Hirano *Fretka Flynn *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Odcinek (Odcinek zaczyna się w drugim wymiarze w ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów) Fineasz (drugi wymiar): Ferb, co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli w podróż do drugiego wymiaru? Ferb (drugi wymiar): Nie wiem, a co jeśli nas nie pamiętają? Fineasz-2: Jak mogą nas nie pamiętać? Ferb-2: Przecież Fretka mówiła, że wykasowali im pamięć, żeby nie odkryli tajemnicy Pepe. Fineasz-2: Racja, no to im przypomnijmy, że byli u nas, a o Pepe nie będziemy nic mówić. (Ferb pokazuje kciuka) (Tymczasem w pierwszym wymiarze) Fineasz: Ej, teraz ty coś wymyśl. Ferb: Nie mam pomysłu. Fineasz: Tak jak ja. Może zróbmy tunel do wnętrza ziemi lub wielką zjeżdżalnię z kosmosu do naszego ogródka, lub może... Ferb: Dość! Na pewno coś wymyślimy. Fineasz: Może masz rację. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Powrót do drugiego wymiaru; Wymiarowe zamieszanie (W drugim wymiarze) Fineasz-2: Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Wow! Nigdy nie mówiłem tej kwestii. Trudno. Wybierzemy się w podróż do drugiego wymiaru! (W pierwszym wymiarze) Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co będziemy... Fineasz-2: Ja już mówiłem tą kwestię za ciebie. Fineasz: Kto to powiedział? Fineasz-2: Ja Fineasz. Fineasz: Ja też jestem Fineasz. (Fineasz-2 i Ferb-2 podchodzą do chłopców) Fineasz: Przystojniaczek z ciebie. Fineasz-2: Tak jak ty. (Ferb i Ferb-2 pokazują kciuki) Fineasz: Mam pytanie. Skąd żeście się tu wzięli? Fineasz-2: Z drugiego wymiaru. Fineasz: Istnieje drugi wymiar? Fineasz-2: No pewnie. Fineasz: A skąd nas znacie? Fineasz-2: Byliście kiedyś z Fretką w drugim wymiarze, czyli w naszym. Fineasz: To fajnie. Fineasz-2: I jeszcze mówiłem twoją codzienną kwestię. Fineasz: Jaką? Fineasz-2: Z tym na początku "Ferb!" Fineasz: Chyba zapomniałeś jeszcze jednej mojej kwestii. Fineasz-2: Jakiej? Fineasz: Ej... Fineasz i Fineasz-2: Gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Tylko tu chodzi o mojego Pepe. Fineasz-2: Wiem. (Pepe wchodzi do klimatyzacji) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Mamy złe wieści. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru uwolnił się z więzienia, a Pepe z drugiego wymiaru poszedł go potrzymać i ty też musisz własnego Dusia zatrzymać przed zbudowaniem inatora do różnych wymiarów, bo się zamienią i mogą już nie wrócić do własnego. Tak, więc do roboty agencie P! (W drugim wymiarze) (Pepe-2 dostaje sygnał od Monograma) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Mamy złe wieści. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru uwolnił się z więzienia, a Pepe z drugiego wymiaru poszedł go potrzymać i ty też musisz własnego Dusia zatrzymać przed zbudowaniem inatora do różnych wymiarów, bo się zamienią i mogą już nie wrócić do własne... Trochę dziwacznie to zabrzmiało, bo se to napisałem gdy mówiłem do Pepe z pierwszego wymiaru. Ale i tak musisz potrzymać Duśka z twojego wymiaru. (Tymczasem w więzieniu) Dundersztyc-2: Ej, proszę wypuść mnie! Monogram-2: Nie! Dundersztyc-2: Ok, niech ci będzie. (Dun-2 uderza piłką w Monograma i zabiera mu kluczyk patykiem) Dzięki, idę zbudować inator do drugiego wymiaru. (W pierwszym wymiarze; w ogródku) Fineasz: Ej, wybieramy się w podróż do trzeciego wymiaru? Fineasz-2: Ok, mi pasi. (W drugim wymiarze; u ruchu oporu) Fretka-2: Mam bardzo ważne ogłoszenie! Gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb?! Buford-2: W drugim wymiarze i wtedy pójdą do trzeciego wymiaru. Fretka-2: Czemu nic mi nie mówiłeś wcześniej? Buford-2: Bo nie pytałaś. Fretka-2: Ach, Buford. Co z ciebie wyrośnie? (W pierwszym wymiarze) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Pewnie przyszedłeś mnie powstrzymać. Lepiej wsadzę o właśnie ciebie do mojego labiryntu z pułapkami. (Mechaniczna ręka bierze go do labiryntu) Zbuduję se Drugo-Wymiaro-Inator! (W drugim wymiarze) Oto jest podwójna Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc-2: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Pewnie przyszedłeś mnie powstrzymać. Lepiej wsadzę o właśnie ciebie do mojego labiryntu z pułapkami. (Mechaniczna ręka bierze go do labiryntu) Zbuduję se Drugo-Wymiaro-Inator! Ło, mam małe Deja-vu. Czuję się jakbym już to mówił. Trudno. (Pierwszy wymiar; ogródek) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb! I Fineasz i Ferb? To są wasze klony? Fineasz: Nie. Oni są z drugiego wymiaru. Fretka: Idę do pokoju i będę was obserwować. Mam was na oku. (W drugim wymiarze; Spółka Zło) (Pepe-2 widzi w labiryncie ekran, na którym pojawia się Dundersztyc-2) Dundersztyc-2: Pewnie się zastanawiasz po co mi Drugo-Wymiaro-Inator... Po to by iść do drugiego wymiaru i pomóc Dundersztycowi w zawładnięciu z światem. Pamiętasz chyba kiedyś, że on nie jest wcale zły tylko normalnie żałosny. Czas na piosenkę! (Tymczasem w pierwszym wymiarze; również Spółka Zło) (Pepe widzi w labiryncie ekran, na którym pojawia się Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku na pewno chcesz mieć odpowiedź - "Po co mi Drugo-Wymiaro-Inator?". Chcę sobie odwiedzić drugi wymiar. A i jeszcze nie bój się, że się zrobi jakieś wymiarowe zamieszanie. To niemożliwe. Czas na piosenkę! (Piosenka Budujemy Inator) Dundersztyc: Właśnie zamierzam zbudować Inator, Co jest groźny i wysyła gdzie chcę, (Buduj, buduj go znów)x2 Pepe nie chcesz się do mnie przyłączyć Ale pomóż zbudować Inator Budujemy Inator Budujemy Inator nasz kochany Dundersztyc-2: Ponoć nie umiem ładnie śpiewać, Buduję groźny Drugo-Wymiaro-Inator Pepe proszę chodź tu! Możemy razem to zrobić Budujemy Inator Budujemy Inator nasz kochany (Buduj, buduj go znów)x2 Razem: Jestem złym złoczyńcą I dlatego buduję to: I jak igła - auł! N jak namiot - cip cip A jak aparat - klik T jak tory - ciuch-ciuch O jak ogórek - fuj! R jak rok! Budujemy groźny Inator, Będzie drugi wymiar, I może zwyciężyć zło, Bo to Inator! (Koniec piosenki) (W pokoju Fretki) Stefa: Fretka co ty robisz? Fretka: Obserwuję Fineasza i Ferba oraz Fineasza i Ferba. Stefa: Czemu powiedziałaś dwa razy ich imiona? Fretka: Ponieważ jest ich czworo. Stefa: (patrzy przez okno) A ci drudzy to kto? Fretka: Z drugiego wymiaru. Mówią, że już tam z nimi byłam. Stefa: Bo byłaś. Fretka: Co? Stefa: Nic, nic. To co się tam teraz dzieje? Fretka: Otworzył się jakiś portal i wyszła Fretka. (obraca się do Stefy) Ha ha. Wyszła Fretka. (obraca się do okna) WYSZŁA FRETKA?! Oooo... teraz mają przechlapane. Z drugą Fretką pójdę do mamy i BUM! Wpadka! (biegnie do ogródka) Stefa: To ja już chyba jestem zbędna. Ach, idę do domu. (Tymczasem w ogródku) Fineasz: Wynalazek zbudowany. Chodźmy. Fretka-2: O nie! Nigdzie nie idziecie. Fretka: Fretka, ma rację. A gdzie właściwie idziecie? Fineasz i Fineasz-2: Do trzeciego wymiaru. Fretka-2: Nie możecie tam iść. Fineasz-2: Czemu? Fretka-2: Bo już się wtedy nie wydostaniecie. Fineasz-2: Eee, mówisz bzdury. Fineasz: Jakoś kiedyś utknęliśmy na bezludnej wyspie i wróciliśmy do domu. Fineasz i Fineasz-2: To na razie! (Chłopcy wchodzą do portalu) Fretka-2: Nie! Fretka mam dla ciebie zadanie! Musisz tu stać dopóki nie otworzy się portal lub trzymaj go by się nie zamknął. Fretka: Robi się! (Fretka-2 wchodzi do portalu) Uff... przynajmniej portal nadal jest otwarty. (Opiera się o wynalazek przy czym portal znika) O nie! Zamknęłam portal i już nigdy nie wrócą. Co ja zrobiłam?! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Skoro Inator skończony to czas go włączyć. (W Spółce Zło; drugi wymiar) Dundersztyc-2: Już czas go włączyć! (Oboje naciskają przyciski Inatorów przy czym portale się otwierają) (Dundersztycowie się widzą przez portal) Dundersztyc: Eee... cześć? Dundersztyc-2: Witaj. Co robisz? Dundersztyc: Chcę wejść do twojego wymiaru. Dundersztyc-2: A ja do twojego. Dundersztyc: Muszę coś przetestować. (Dundersztyc podnosi prawą rękę do góry, a drugi Heinz robi to samo.) Dundersztyc-2: Eee... co ty wyprawiasz? Dundersztyc: Sprawdzam czy jesteś mną. A teraz piona! (Przybijają piątkę i się zamieniają wymiarami) Dundersztyc: Ej, co się stało? Dundersztyc-2: Zamieniłeś się ze mną wymiarem. Dundersztyc: Serio? Nie zauważyłem. (Dundersztyc-2 się załamuje) Co? Dundersztyc-2: Idę odwiedzić twój wymiar. A i jeszcze jedno! Nie naciskaj żadnych przycisków na moim Inatorze, bo... Dundersztyc: A to do czego? (Naciska jakiś przycisk i portale się zamykają) Ej, gdzie on zniknął? Dundersztyc-2: ...już nigdy nie wrócimy do własnego wymiaru. Ech, no to pięknie. Utknąłem tu, a on tam. (W trzecim wymiarze, chłopcy i Fretka-2 pojawiają się w innym wymiarze) Fretka-2: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Fineasz: W trzecim wymiarze, czyli konkretnie mówiąc jesteśmy 27 000 lat przed naszą erą. Fretka-2: No właśnie o tym mówiłam. Przed naszą erą jeszcze nie wynaleziono portali. Fineasz-2: Czyli utknęliśmy tu na zawsze? Fretka-2: Może tak, może nie. (do Fineasza) Jeśli Fretka z waszego wymiaru otworzy portal i go znajdziemy, wrócimy do domu. Ale jak dla mnie to nie jest trzeci wymiar, tylko przeszłość. Zrobiliście portal, który przenosi w przeszłość lub przyszłość, a nie w inne wymiary. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc-2: Muszę się stąd wydostać, ale nie wiem jak. (Pepe go atakuje) Pepe Pan Dziobak?! O, witaj! Ej, czekaj! Ja nie jestem z tego wymiaru! Ja chcę się stąd wydostać. Serio. Pomożesz? (Pepe kiwa głową) Tylko, że tego inatora już nie włączymy, bo tamten idiota go wyłączył. Musimy zbudować go gdzie indziej. Masz może pomysły gdzie? (Pepe kiwa głową) To super. (W ogródku) Fretka: Wyłączyłam portal i nie wiem jak go włączyć. I co teraz mam zrobić? (W ogródku pojawia się Dundersztyc-2 z Pepe) Dundersztyc-2: Ja ci pomogę. Fretka: Pan Dundersztyc? Dundersztyc-2: Tak, jestem Dundersztyc! Tylko ja jestem z drugiego wymiaru i ja jestem bardziej zły! Hahahaha! Ale teraz jestem chwilowo dobry, ponieważ przybyłem do tego wymiaru przypadkiem i chciałbym wrócić. A jak wrócę to ponownie zawładnę nad tamtym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Więc teraz daj mi to. (U jaskiniowców) Fineasz-2: No nie! Tutaj nie dam rady uruchomić portalu. Fretka-2: Mówiłam. (Portal się u nich otwiera) Fineasz-2: A może i jednak. Fretka-2: Fretka, otworzyła portal! Szybko! Wracamy do domu! (Wszyscy wchodzą do portalu i znajdują się w pierwszym wymiarze) Fretka-2: Fretka! Udało ci się! Fretka: Nie dziękuj mi tylko jemu. Dundersztyc-2: Cześć Fretka. Fretka-2: Dundersztyc? Co ty tu robisz?! (daje mu w twarz) Dundersztyc-2: Ocaliłem cię i ty mi tak dziękujesz? Słuchaj, ja dlatego cię ocaliłem, ponieważ sam chcę wrócić do domu. Jak wrócimy do naszego wymiaru to dopiero tam możemy być normalni. A teraz otwieraj portal! (Fretka-2 otwiera portal i wszyscy do jego wchodzą. Z portalu wyrzucany został Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Ała! E-ej, co ja tu robię? (Napisy końcowe) Moranica: Witam was czytelnicy. Przepraszam, że nie wystąpiłam w tym odcinku, ale zaspałam na ten odcinek. Autor was przeprasza, że zakończenie jest tandetne i Dundersztyc-2 w ogóle nie złoczynił, ale autor nie miał pomysłu i chciał zakończyć już ten odcinek. Jak wystąpią kolejny raz bohaterowie z drugiego wymiaru to na pewno charaktery już się im nie zmienią i będą tacy sami jak w filmie. I jakby co to ten odcinek jest po tym filmie i przed tym odcinkiem. Zastanawiacie się też dlaczego niektóre rzeczy znikają. Odpowiedź na tą zagadkę już w następnym odcinku, czyli finale drugiego sezonu! Wystąpię już tam ostatni raz. Wiem, będziecie tęsknić, ale nie bójcie się może kiedyś jeszcze tu wrócę. A tak przy okazji... znowu mi coś zniknęło. KONIEC Piosenki *Budujemy Inator